Through A Wolf's Eyes
by OzFox12
Summary: My take on the history of Wolf O'Donnell. R&R Please. No Flames!
1. Through A Wolf's Eyes

Through A Wolf's Eyes  
  
By: OzFox  
  
Wolf sat alone in his quartes, gazing absentmindedly out the large glass window at the stars that surrounded him.  
  
"Computer, what's today?" Wolf asked as he swiveled around in his chair.  
  
The current date is July 23  
  
Wolf let out a sigh and thought about how his life had become so cold and lifeless...  
  
"Kara! Trevor! Come with me, we're leaving NOW!" Wolf yelled to his wife and son as he burst into the room.  
  
"What's the matter, Wolfie?" She replied.  
  
"Enemy ships are attacking the base, we must evacuate now!" The room gave of a red hue as emergency lights began flashing. The computer blaring the same message over and over.  
  
Emergency! Emergency! Enemy Attack! All Personel Evacuate Base Immediatly!  
  
"Father, what's happening?" Trevor's trembling voice asked..  
  
"It's gonna be okay son, just follow me and stay close." The three bolted out the door and down the extensive hall to the escape shuttles. Wolf in the lead Kara and Trevor in tow. As soon as they were within eyesight of the ships, a violent explosion shook the base rupturing a gas pipeling, sending smoke billowing into the room, shrapnel splintering eveywhere. A jagged piece of metal catching Wolf in the eye sending him sprawling to the floor, blood coursing from the wound. He scrambled to his feet, scanning the area for his family. It was no use, the gas's dense haze made it imposible to see anything, but he didn't care, he was determined to find them.  
  
"Trevor! Kara! Where are you!" He called out searching through the thick fog for them but he got no answer. He couldn't beleive they were dead. He wouldn't beleive it.  
  
He refused to stop, he had to find them, they were everything to him. He wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Kara where are you! Dammit, Answer me!" Wolf cried but only silence responded. A figure slowly emerged from the haze.  
  
"WOLF! What are you doing here! Get out now!" the green chameleon yelled at him.  
  
"I can't Leon, Kara and Trevor are still in here somewhere, I've gotta find them!"  
  
"The reactor is going to go critical! If you don't leave now you'll all die!" he warned, running off down the darkened hallway toward the shuttles.  
  
"Kara.....Trevor.....I...I'm.....I'm sorry..." As a mix of blood and tears ran down his face. He turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, sparks flying from the lights seering his fur, but he never looked back.  
  
3.....2.....1......Liftoff The computer announced as the shuttle lifted off into the blackness of space. As the pod left the atmosphere Wolf caught a glimpse of one of the circling fighters out of the shuttle's window...  
  
".......Starfox......."  
  
After the shuttles arival at the Area 6 Defense station. Wolf was immediatly admitted to the medical ward. Where he was informed that he would never again have the use of his left eye. He didn't care though, all he could think about was Kara. He would never look into her beautiful azure eyes again, never hear her serene voice, or touch her soft white fur. And Trevor, he would never have the chance to become a pilot, never have the chance to grow up and experience life. All he could do was wonder why.  
  
"Why them.....why me......why did they have to die?" he howled as he looked up to heaven for the answer.  
  
"Who am I kidding, I've failed.....I said I'd protect them, and I failed!  
  
"Wolf?" Leon asked entering the room.  
  
"Huh?.....Oh...Uh....Leon." Wolf tried to control his emotions.  
  
"Wolf, I'm so very sorry for what happened, to you and your family." A long silence followed, finally Wolf spoke.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever lost someone you loved?"  
  
"No, I've been alone for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was a child."  
  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
"Wolf, I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling right now, but I want you to know I'm there for ya, no matter what path you choose."  
  
"Thanks Leon. What do you plan to do now?"  
  
"I can't just sit back and let them get away with this."  
  
"Your right, we must make them pay for what they have done!"  
  
"You know I'm with ya till the end Wolf. Let's do it! First though, we need a team. I don't think we can do it by ourselves."  
  
"Your right, we'll need a team."  
  
"But the question is; where to find someone with enough skill to fly with us."  
  
"I'm sure there are enough pilots with that kind of skill. I'll get on it as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank's Leon, we're gonna make them pay." he said as Leon turned and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
"Computer, time is it now?" Wolf sighed, lighting a cigarette.  
  
The current time is 1900 hours  
  
He pulled a small photo from his vest pocket and stared at it. His family. Everyone was happy and smiling. On the left was Wolf with his sunglasses on his forehead and his arm around Kara next to him, she was about the same hight, her fur as white as snow, and her eyes like the ocean after a storm. Standing in front of them was their son Trevor. His sunglasses were just like his father's his fur a dusky gray exept for his ash gray face. It was Trevor's 10th birthday.  
  
"Happy birthday son. I'll see you again someday. I promise." Wolf thought to himself as he put the picture back into his pocket, exhaling a ring of smoke.  
  
"Wolf, I'm tracking the Great Fox entering sector Z." Leon spoke through the intercom.  
  
"I'm on my way. I will not be beaten again. Now you will pay.......Starfox......" he swore as he extinguished the cigarette in an ashtray and walked out of the room.  
  
To be continued....... 


	2. Eden

StarFox: Eden  
  
"Is that all you got?" the radio buzzed as the sleek arwing dipped out of Wolf's  
view.  
"Damn you Fox." He cursed, searching franticly around the craft for his target.  
"Better luck next time Wolf." The green crosshairs flashed red as a charged particle blast  
made its way swiftly towards the wolfen fighter.  
"Wolf, break hard right!" Leon yelled through the static as the green orb sailed past Wolf's  
ship, clipping the lower left wing in the process. Leon decided it was time to make his move on Falco,   
barreling through two volly's of laser fire he pulled a backflip to drop in behind the bird,  
finger on the trigger.  
"Come on, come on, lock." the green frame became increasingly large until it began it's  
transition to red.  
"Game, set, and....." The cabin suddenly filled with a pulsating red light.  
"What the hell?! both engines! Have I been hit?" He searched around for his assailant and  
watched Fox accelerate past him.  
"Come on baby, work with me here. Damnit, I said work!" Both engines had gone critical and shut down as   
the craft began its rapid course towards the ground.  
"Leon, eject! Get out of there!" Wolf screamed into the radio.  
"I'm trying, nothing's responding, work you piece of shit! Work!"  
"Leon!" He cried as the ship sprialed into an array of fire and metal. Only then did the  
Other's turn from thier own conflict to notice the fireball burning on the surface.  
"Oh, hell..." Andrew mummbled as he watched Wolf land near the crash site, the remainder of  
the team close behind.  
"OK team, we've done enough damage for one day. lets go home." Fox ordered as the hyperdrive engaged, rocketing  
them out of the gravitational pull of Fortuna.  
"Leon, where are you?!" Wolf called as he dug through the mass of smoldering metal and wires.  
At that moment, everything flooded back into his mind, the memories, his eye, his wife, his son all came crashing down  
on him. A nightmare he was cursed never to awaken from.  
"Oh God!" Grasping his head and falling to his knees as he looked the sky. "Why? What have I done  
to deserve this? Answer me, damnit!" His head fell as he buried it in his paws.  
"Why.....Why....Why?" He choked in between sobs. Through the tears he noticed a small scrap of material  
lying amongst the rubble. Reaching for it he recognized the StarWolf insignia printed on  
the small strip of cloth. Tucking it silently inside his flight suit as Pigma and Andrew came running up beside  
him.   
"Wolf, I...." Pigma began but was cut off before he could finish.  
"Get..away..from..me.." Wolf said flatly walking past them and climbing into his wolfen fighter before engaging the engines  
and shooting off into the blackness of space.  
His comrades stood in silence as they watched their vulpine leader shoot off into the distance.  
"What do we do now?" Andrew asked, looking to Pigma for an answer.  
"Honestly, I don't know." He said shaking his head as both returned to their ships.... 


	3. Daybreak

Daybreak  
By: Ozfox  
  
  
Wolf stood alone in his quarters staring out into space, lost in thought.  
"Leon....." He sighed as he imagined his comrade standing by him, just like the old days.  
"Having doubts?" A voice spoke behind him. He turned around to stare at a figure of his green friend, the translucent figure walking up next to him.  
"I don't know Leon." Wolf said with a sigh.  
"I mean, the more I think about it, the more I blame myself for not staying. I could have done more. Or I could have at least tried. But what did I do? I ran. Like a coward." His paws began to shake uncontrollably.  
"Wolf, you know that's not true. You did everything you could to save them." Leon said putting a ethereal hand on his shoulder.   
"Did I Leon? I...I just don't know anymore. It seems as though part of me stopped caring a long time ago."  
"I know you better than that. I saw how happy ou were together, you would have done anything for them."   
"Try not to think about it. Just try and relax." He encouraged his Lupine friend.  
"I suppose." Wolf said half-heartedly. With that Leon's turned, and looked out into space one last time.  
"Goodbye Wolf....." he whispered as his image faded away into space.  
  
"Hey Fox, there's some unusual interferance here. The sensors are all scrambled." Slippy whined from the navigational controls.  
"It's probly just a black hole or something Slip, don't worry about it." Fox said sitting back in his captain's chair sipping a cup of coffee.  
"Man, this is boring. When are we gonna see some action?" Falco griped.  
"It would do ya good to learn some patience, m'boy." Peppy spun several times in his chair.  
Alert! Alert! Intruder Detected In Docking Bay 2! Rob64's voice echoed over the PA.  
"What the hell! Who's attacking us?" Falco demanded.  
Enemy unknown.  
"Scramble! Everyone to docking bay 2! Now!" Fox shouted as the four ran from the control room.  
"Looks like they know i'm here." Wolf thought to himself hoping down from his fighter carrying a small briefcase and his pistol. He took off running at full speed down the hallway marked Maintenance/Power Room.  
  
"Falco, Slippy. You take the docking bay. Peppy and I'll head toward the generator room." Fox barked as they ran down the steel hallways inside the great fox. They all nodded as the path broke off and Fox and Peppy continued toward the generator.  
"Hmm....no defenses, no camera's nothing. Maybe I've overestimated these guys." Wolf wondered as he turned another corner. Red lights flashed in every hallway, pushing him to move faster.  
"McCloud's around somewhere. I'm gonna find him and tear him apart."  
As he ran down the only darkened hallway he could see without a strobing red light, he noticed the marking on the wall....Main Generator Access. Seated in a corner of the rather expansive room behind a stack of metal containers, he flipped open the briefcase revealing a small laptop inside. After typing in a few commands he set the computer on the cold steel floor. As he stood and drew his weapon a new message began resounding throughout the ship accompanied by yellow flashing lights...  
Central computer accessed, Engin output set beyond recomended saftey rating,, system locked, engine overload in approximatly fifteen minutes.  
"Now to find McCloud and get my ass out of here." Wolf thought to himself as he rounded the corner back into the hallway. His ears picked up the faint clang of footsteps approaching his location. Ducking back inside the hallway he waited for his enemy to show themselves. Peppy was the first to come into view, Wolf rolled around the corner firing three blasts from his weapon at the rabbit, two wide to the right. The third striking him in the shoulder causing him to yelp in pain as he fell back on the floor. Suddenly, four shots echoed in the darkness, one breezing past Wolf's right ear. In his frantic searched for the shooter he saw a yellow body emerge from the darkness, firing two more times before diving behind a metal crate.  
"Intruder! Drop your weapon and show yourself!" Fox yelled over the alarm.  
"Not a chance McCloud! You shall die for what you have done!" Returned Wolf as he gritted his teeth and fire twice more.  
"Wolf?! You'll do just about anything for money won't you? Who's paying you this time?"  
"You bastard, you have no right to say anything after all you've done!" He snarled, becoming even more enraged, emtying his clip in Fox's direction.  
"What the hell are you talking about! Your insane Wolf!" He growled back.   
That was the last straw, Wolf snapped. Dashing from his hidinging place he sprinted directly toward Fox, dodging two shots before tackling him to the floor, sending the gun skidding across the metal surface. The two rolled around on the metallic surface entangled with each other exchanging blows back and forth. Fox getting the worst of it from the larger Wolf. Fox momentarily broke free only to see Wolf lunging at him again. A well placed kick to the chest knocked the wolf to the floor. Scrambling across the floor, Fox grasped the gun in his hand, pointing the barrel at Wolf who froze in place standing in the middle of the hallway. A full ten seconds past before it was interrupted by Rob64   
Engine overload in Ten minutes! All crew members evacuate!  
With the distraction, Wolf made a desperate lunge for Fox, catching him completely off guard. Both hit the floor hard, however Fox managed to keep a hold on the gun, now pressed against Wolf's chest. *Crack* The shot split the silence as Wolf's eyes grew wide and his jacket slowly turned red. He rolled off of Fox and lay silently face up, on the ground. Fox rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself to his feet he walked over to where Peppy had been injured.  
"You okay Pep?"  
"I recon' I'll make it." He said pressing a peice of his shirt against the wound in his shoulder.  
Engine overload in Three minutes. All crew members....  
"Neither of us will make it if we don't get out of here now!" He helped the old hare up as they set off for the hanger.  
Meanwhile, Wolf propped himself up against the steel container, a puddle of blood starting to gather around him.  
"Well, I guess this is it then. I guess I was right, i've failed after all." But he didn't care anymore. The outside world seemed to fade away. He reached into his jacket, pulling out the family photo taken on his son's tenth birthday. He was getting cold and couldn't feel anything. All he could do was stare at the picture and in his crimson dyed hand...  
Overload in 15 seconds...  
His mind was blank, only images of his family filled his thoughts as the final countdown began.  
Overload in 5......4.....3......2....1....  
The warmth of the ship as it exploded would be the last thing Wolf felt as the great fox fragmented into millions of tiny shards.  
"Wolf.....Wolf......Wolf....." a gentle voice spoke. As Wolf opened his eyes a stinging light blinding him. When he became focused he looked up only to see the pure white face of his beloved.  
"Kara?...Is it really you?"  
"I'm here Wolf. I'm here with you."  
"Oh Kara, how I've missed you!"  
"It's over now. We can be together now." She whispered laying Wolf's head in her lap.  
"I'm tired of fighting, tired of everything."  
"It's all over now. Just rest my darling, rest."   
"I love you." He breathed as he closed his eyes.....  
  
The End 


End file.
